The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone plant known by the varietal name ‘Pretty Lady Emily’. The new variety was discovered in August of 2005 in a selected breeding program in Fukushima, Japan. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a selection of Anemone varieties in a range of flower colors with compact growth habits that are freely flowering. The new variety was selected from a cross of Anemone hupehensis varieties ‘Japonica’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Plena’ (male parent, unpatented). The plant habit of the new variety is similar to its parents, but the new variety differs from its parents in increased flower size, improved flower color, a compact growth habit, and increased flower production. Further, ‘Pretty Lady Emily’ has a similar flower color to Anemone hupehensis variety ‘Japonica Splendens’ (unpatented), but differs in flower height, the number of flowers produced, and the new variety exhibits double flowers. Additionally, ‘Pretty Lady Emily’ has semi-double flowers, whereas Anemone hupehensis variety ‘Pretty Lady Diana’ (U.S. Plant application Ser. No. 12/800,741) has single flowers. ‘Pretty Lady Emily’ has light pink flowers, whereas ‘Pretty Lady Diana’ has bi-colored flowers with deep rose pink and light pink. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in October of 2005 by root cuttings in Fukushima, Japan. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Pretty Lady Emily’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Anemone varieties known to the breeder:                1. Compact growth habit;        2. Flower height;        3. Quantity of flowers produced;        4. Flower size;        5. Flower color; and        6. Double flowers.        